How to Sweep a Girl Off Her Feet
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin tries what he can to win Ally's heart. Please review. Auslly all the way. Fluff warning


I don't own anybody but the characters I made up. Enjoy my fellow Auslly shippers. I know I usually have Austin and Ally more then willing to admit their love openly but I think the moment when they both woke up to the fact that they had fallen in love with their best friend was too adorable and sweet. So that is what I am doing right now. Be warned, I am so making Austin gush about his Ally so his words will be long.

Austin Moon woke up with a smile on his face, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. Normally he would dream about rocking out and singing his heart out in front of thousands of adoring fans but that was before he met Ally and got signed with Star Records.

His dreams had shifted to feature the certain beautiful, sweet, kind, adorkable, extremely talented and caring brunette best friend\songwriter of his. He couldn't understand why his mind was rehashing the moments that he and Ally had shared and coming up with some romantic, sweet and maybe a little cheesy scenarios featuring them that were usually only seen in movies.

"I don't know what is happening to me Dez. Why am I on earth am I even dreaming about Ally? And why am I enjoying dreaming about me and Ally being a couple madly in love? She is one of my best friends, the person who understands the passion and love for music I feel and how it makes you feel invincible in the world.

Ally is the girl who makes pretty much anything that is goody goody and dorky to others so adorable to me that I can't help but smile. I mean I knew from the first moment Ally and I met that Ally was a dork but it makes her Ally Dawson and I wouldn't want to change her for anything in the world. She is perfect as she is. But I don't like her as anything but a best friend so why am I having dreams about her?"

Austin confessed as he lay on his bed after calling his male best friend over for advice, talking to his parents would mean he would die from embarrassment. They were always making not so subtle hints that Ally was the perfect girl for him and that Ally was head over heels in love with him and that he felt the same about her.

His mom swore she saw his and Ally's chemistry and connection the first time she met Ally face to face after hearing about the "awesome and dorky girl who has the same love and dream of making music as I do" for a week. There was also the teasing about how her baby boy was head over heels in love and how sweet young love was. _Whatever mom. _

"Ok so let's play a little game. Imagine I have never met Ally, describe her to me. (Austin looked at him like he had two heads or lost his mind) Humour me buddy, just play my game and in the end I will tell you my answer to your questions." Dez said in a cajoling tone. He already had his answer but he was hoping to nudge Austin into coming to the realization that practically everyone knew who knew or met Austin and Ally when they were together already knew. He was tired of dropping hints and setting up moments between the "blinders to the truth" best friends. _How do they not see that they are one of those meant to be couples? _

Just thinking of Ally brought a smile to Austin's lips and heart. "Okie dokie the first thing you notice about Ally is that she is gorgeous. That is the first time I noticed, remember when we would stakeout Sonic Boom as I thought of ways to talk to the cute brunette at the counter? I mean she has those big pools of melted chocolate that could melt a heart of stone, that heart stopping smile that makes her shine from inside out and those silky soft ombre curls that make your fingers itch to wrap a strand around your finger to play with. An idiot would have to be blind not to see how utterly beautiful Ally is.

And don't get me started on Ally's inner beauty. She may be a goody goody, a dork (more like adorkable) and too serious (though with my help she has lightened up) but she is my goody goody, adorable dork. She is also sweet, kind, considerate and caring towards anyone she meets.

I haven't met anyone who doesn't instantly love her and want to be around her. I knew the day we met that she will become someone of importance to me. She draws people into her with her welcoming and beautiful personality and makes them be the type of people they want to be. Ally Dawson is just a beautiful young lady inside and out."

As Austin was talking, or more like gushing, about Ally (her face and the last time they were together played out in his head) his body language, eyes and tone all took on the pretence of a teen who was head over heels in love which of course he was. But Dez was expecting Austin to go all ga ga over the mere thought of Ally so he just sat there with an "I am so smart that I surprise myself sometimes" look on his face and allowed his best friend to gush about the girl of his dreams.

"Ok so I am going to just say it: Austin Moon, you are 100% head over heels in love with Ally and now your brain is finally catching up with your heart. Your dreams are just a wake-up call to your brain and heart to think of ways to win Ally's heart, not that you haven't already won her heart, and get your girl already. So take the sign and do it buddy and hey you know that I will help, Ally and you are meant to be together"." Dez said, already jotting down some ideas on his notepad in case they were needed.

"OMG I am in love with Ally. ( Dez gives him a "no kidding" look) Now how am I going to tell her and sweep her off her feet? When I get around Ally, my mind goes blank and my tongue gets tied. I know what I want to say to her, I want to open up my heart and lay my feelings out for Ally so she knows how much I truly love her. But how do I do that when I can't speak? I am in so much trouble" Austin said as he collapsed on his bed, mind racing to come up with what he wanted to say in his love declaration and how to make it happen.

"Don't worry dude. We will put our heads together to think of the most sweetest and romantic words to confess your love, even if we have to spend all night watching romance movies as inspiration. And don't give me that look, I know that you love romance movies just as much as me." With that the boys went to work on Austin's love confession until Austin could speak without stuttering which allowed him to spill his heart to Ally.

First Attempt

Austin woke up with a smile on his face _Today is the day, I can feel it. Mark the date Universe cause this is the day where I, Austin Monica Moon, sweeps Allyson Marie Dawson (side note doesn't that name sound like a Princess' name? It is that beautiful. She is __defiantly__ my Princess) off her feet and wins her heart so we can start living our own happily ever after._

As he got ready for the day he sang all the classic songs that Ally and he had written together and ones he had written to tell the world of his love for Ally. He slid into the kitchen singing "The Butterfly Song", it might have been a children's song but hey his sweetheart wrote it and like he said: "Since it was important to her, it was important to him."

"Good morning sweetheart. Someone got up on the right side of the bed and is in a really good mood. I bet you had sweet dreams." Mimi Moon said with a smile as she turned from the fridge where she was getting milk for her cereal to kiss her son's cheek. It wasn't everyday that her and her husband got an impromptu concert from their son, not that she was complaining. She was proud of her son.

"Good morning Mom. Oh yeah, I am in a good mood and if I keep on smiling, my face might break in half but I don't care. I don't want to jinx things so all I will say is that I am planning to do something that will make me extra happy in the future. So be prepared for a more ecstatic son and more happy singing when I get home." Austin said with a secret smile as he ate his breakfast, going over his plan for the day in his head.

When he got to Sonic Boom he was expecting to see his favourite girl at the counter writing in that oh so precious-want-to-read-so-badly songbook like she has for the past year. But the scene he saw made him want to rush his pop star butt over there and stand\protect his Ally from the emotional and possibly physical abuse she seemed to be experiencing. The situation in front of him seemed really tense and scary especially to a sensitive soul like Ally who couldn't stand to have anyone mad at her or be around fighting.

Ally was trying not to cry or at least buckle under the stress and pressure of the screaming man who was practically in her face. There was a screaming kind of crying at the top of her lungs little girl with big fat tears rolling down her cheeks and melted ice cream on the piano keys standing there with her mom trying to comfort her or at least stop her daughter from crying. It was scene no one in customer service wanted.

" I don't know what kind of employees this store employs. But I will be speaking to the manager about the rudeness, unprofessional, unnecessary abruptness and overall cruelty you showed my family especially my daughter. It will not be tolerated and I hope you will be reprimanded for your actions. Good day young lady!" The man didn't even give poor speechless and obviously distraught Ally a chance to tell her side of the story, he just grabbed his still bawling daughter and stomped out of the store.

Austin didn't even wait until the family had left the store before he gathered Ally, tears starting to form in her eyes, in his arms and stroked her hair, trying to give her comfort over an obvious terrible misunderstanding. The Ally he knew and loved had no mean or cruel bone in her body which meant that it wasn't possible she could be mean or cruel to anyone. _No wonder she was so upset and took someone's over-reaction to heart._

"Oh Austin it was terrible. The mom had all these demands about the kind of instrument she wanted; it had to be easy to learn but not too easy, a good price but not too low or she would feel ripped off, it had to be bigger then a harmonica but not too big that she has to pay for movers to move it or is a dangerous item in her house for her little sweetheart etc.

While the mom was talking, the little girl was running around the store touching all the instruments with her sticky, ice cream covered fingers and almost knocking over other customers. I tried to be as polite as I could when I tried to get her to stop but she would just shout "NO!" at me and keep on making a mess of the store. The last time I asked her to stop, she tried to bop me, yelled that "I was being mean to her" and started to bawl. And that was when you came in.

Austin, I have never felt so attacked. I was just trying to stop that little girl from messing up my hours of cleaning, that is why there is the sign "no food or drink in the store", and in no way did I ever yell or lay a hand on her, that isn't something I would do. I am used to demanding customers, they don't bug me as they just push me to work harder to make them happy. How could that man accuse me like that? What did I do to deserve those harsh words?" Ally said in between gulps of air and crying as she buried her face into Austin shirt, letting out all her emotions.

Austin just wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist with one hand stroking Ally's back and ended up being tangled in her hair as he tried to fight the urge to find this guy and lay into him for daring to make the woman he loves ever doubt herself let alone make her cry. Instead he focused his energy on comforting Ally and making sure that she knew the truth of the situation before he spent the rest of the day doing whatever he could to bring that beautiful-heart-stopping smile back on her face and make her believe in her amazedness again

"Ally, don't you dare believe anything that jerk said cause it is isn't true, not in a long shot, now or ever. I know that you are the biggest sweetheart ever who would never hurt anyone in anyway at anytime. It isn't your fault that the kid is a spoiled brat whose parents are blind that they can't see what a little witch their kid is and yell at anyone who dares tell them that fact cause it would mean they would have to own up to the fact that they are terrible parents. So please don't take what they said to heart, it is all false. Please stop crying."

Austin decided that it wasn't the right time to confess his love to Ally. As much as he wanted to be her Knight in Shinning Armour, he knew that wasn't exactly what she needed right now. She needed her best friend to comfort her, boost her self esteem and bring back the smiley, happy go lucky young lady they both knew. So that it what Austin and Ally did all day, doing activities they both enjoyed; cloud watching, scary movies, lunch at Mini's, song writing and of course lots of talking about everything under the sun. _Tomorrow__ is a new day to start Ally and mine's love story, you can't rush love._

2nd Attempt

_Grr who does this guy think he is? Coming up to Ally in the food court, flopping his butt on my chair and saying one of the lamest lines ever devised: "__Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you". How is that going to get a girl to like you or want to talk to you? All that line gets you is a strange look or even an "are you ok?" look. Which is what he got from my Ally; a concerned look at first then a confused face after she realized that he wasn't being serious. _

Austin had gotten up from his and Ally's table to get a drink refill; as he waited for the cashier to come back, he gazed longingly and lovingly at the girl he loved sitting them looking so beautiful and innocent in her own world, though to be honest watching Ally was one of his favourite past times. He didn't notice the guy sitting down in his place until the vision of his sweetheart got blocked. He quickly got his drink and walked back to the table to plunk himself in the chair closest to Ally with his arm around her shoulders and gave the other guy a look that screamed: "Back off dude! This girl is mine."

"My name is Justin. What is a cutie like you sitting here all by yourself? You shouldn't be left alone, there are jerks and psychos around here who prey on beauties like you. You need a big strong macho man like me (flexes his non existent muscles) to protect a fragile flower like you. Good thing I came along, now you won't be alone." Justin said, pouring on the charm and flirting, both ignoring the fact that he was being given the evil eye by Austin and was making Ally both uncomfortable with his presence as well as a little angry that he thought she needed a guy around all the time cause she was too fragile to do things for herself.

"For the record, she isn't sitting alone, we are two best friends having lunch together. Ally can take care of herself, she may seem petite and fragile on the outside but she is a tough cookie who can fight her own battles so if you would excuse us we would like to finish our lunch." Austin said with a controlled but no nonsense voice. He wanted this player to know that Ally was not only off limits but feistier and tougher then he thought. And go away so that he could be the guy who is in Ally's personal space.

"Ally, a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. It always thrills me to be around a girl who seems all tough, feisty and self assured when really she is a girlie girl who loves to get all dressed up and have a man tell her what to do. Well I will let you get back to your little lunch but I will see you later cutie." Justin said as he gave Ally a wink and a card with his name and phone number on it and sauntered off.

Austin and Ally just shrugged off the experience and went along with their lunch date, talking like Justin never interrupted their lunch. They went back to Sonic Boom to work on their newest song and were happily brainstorming the lyrics with having a little flirting contest of "Can You Play the Tune Like This?" when a constant ringing caught their attention. Thinking it was Dez being Dez, his loveable but childish self, they went downstairs to find Ben, one of the biggest player in Marino High, and his always around posse standing there .

" Well hello babe. What is a hottie like you doing in this pathetic little store? You work here? (Laughs loudly and after a few minutes so does his friends). A beauty like you shouldn't have to work unless it is making sure that your boyfriend is happy and well taken care of or that you are hot enough to make everyone wish that you were theirs.. Anyway I came in here cause my lame mother is making me get my really lame sister the keyboard she wants for her birthday. Why should I use my hard-working money on a piece of plastic just because my sister has this pathetic dream to be a pop star like loser boy here?

But seeing you make this errand better. Don't pretend to not flirt with me at school since we have pretty much every class together cause I know you had your little makeover from geek to hot to catch my eye and it worked. So stop playing games and I would be glad to plan a date for you and me out of my busy schedule cause hotties should be with hotties." Ben said with all the cockiness, arrogance and annoyances that he was known for especially with that cocky half smirk as he leaned against the counter trying to see cool.

"Why you little..." Austin began to say before Ally stopped him with a hand on his chest and a look that said: "Don't worry I will handle this jerk. But it is sweet of you to stand up for me". For a few seconds Austin and Ally had a conversation with only their eyes, a plus of being best friends and secretly in love with someone for a long time; before Ben cleared his throat to gather their attention; the little attention hog that he is. Ally turned around, hand leaving Austin's chest but he standing behind her as close as he could for moral support.

"You should really buy a dictionary and look up flirting cause there is no way on this green Earth that I would ever flirt with you. I am sorry to burst that big ego of yours but you are so so so so not my type and never will be. I am more interested in a man who treats me like an equal and a human being and who has an actual personality and other interests besides bullying people. And that is not you at all, thank god.

Now I will gladly help you find the perfect keyboard for your sister and if not then please leave my store. Thank you." Ally said with confident, calm sass and spunk that Austin's heart melt as his mind cheered: _That's my Ally. You go girl. I'm so proud of her. _then she turned around to walk back upstairs. The only time she turned around was to grab Austin's hand and guide him upstairs with her to go back to their practice\flirting session.

Austin's cheeky wave goodbye as he walked upstairs added to Ally's dismissal of his best flirting technique make Ben snap his fingers leading his posse out of the store where his friends could feed and soothe his ego and pride for as long as it took him to feel more like himself again. Or the next chick he saw who actually fell for his charms then they could go away until they were needed. No matter what Ben Fosters gets what he wants when he wants it, that is how his life works.

Back in the practice room, Austin and Ally were back to sitting at the piano talking about what just happened. Austin decided that this was the right moment to share his true feelings, seeing those guys flirt with Ally made him realize that if he didn't tell Ally he loves her right now he might have missed his chance and she would be swept off her feet by someone else soon. He took a big breath and tried to remember what he had practiced in front of the mirror.

"Ally I need to talk to you about something. I should have said this a long time ago but I couldn't get up my nerve to do so. Ok so I going to be spilling my heart right now so please don't interrupt or I might lose my nerve. Ok? (Ally nods). Ok Ally ever since we met I've..." Austin was saying while fidgeting with his hands and not really looking at Ally until she took his hand. Like always just looking at Ally which made Austin felt calmer and more sure of what he wanted to say. As he was speaking her computer beeped that with an apologetic look she answered.

"Hello? Hi Mom. I miss you so much. How is Africa? Oh hold on Mom. (looks at Austin with an "I'm so sorry. I know that you had something really important that you wanted to talk to me about and I want to hear it. But I haven't talked to my mom in awhile and I would really like to talk to her. So could we have this talk later?." look. Austin gave her an "I understand completely. Don't worry about it." look as well as a loving look before he left the room. _Another day that I didn't confess. Ok plan C._

3rd Attempt

Poetry Assignment: Mrs Melbourne's Grade 11 English Class. Write a Poem about something or someone that you love or care about. Has to be at least 5 stanzas, double spaced hand-written or typed. Due on April 14. No extensions. Worth 20 marks. 5% of your grade

Once Austin heard of the assignment, he didn't even have to think too hard about his subject; all he had to read was the poem had to be about someone you love and he knew exactly who he would write about. _This could be the break I need to win over Ally. All I have to do is practically pour out my heart about my love for Ally on paper in poem form, oh boy that will probably be more difficult to write then a song. _

_But all I have to do is write from the heart and hopefully that will convince Ally that I truly love her and bring her into my arms for snuggles, cuddles and kisses. (dreams about being able to snuggle, cuddle and kiss Ally whenever he wanted) Please please please let it be that easy and bring me my girl._

He worked harder then he ever had before on any schoolwork in his school career that he didn't get Ally's help with, he had the feelings swirling in his heart to write about but had problems of how to take those words from his head and make sense of them on paper. He wanted Ally to know instantly that she is the girl of his dreams and that he wrote a sweet and romantic (no pressure) poem about her.

As always thinking about Ally and his hope that his poem will get him the girl of his dreams kept him sane, calm and made him continue to write even if it took him three days to write his poem with a whole garbage can filled with crumpled paper. Then it was time to put it on the nicest designed papers his mother had with his neatest handwriting, hey he wanted it to look pretty on Ally's wall as a memento of how they got together.

"Ally, could you please listen to my poem for English? I have been working hard on it for many days and you know how hard it is for me to combine my thoughts and feelings on paper. Your opinion means a lot to me. It is about someone I really care for and hopes she knows how much I love her (looks pointedly at Ally hoping she gets that he is talking about her). Hopefully you like it." (sorry the poem is good. It is hard to be a poet)

I never knew what love was like; it was an emotion that only a few lucky people got to experience

Others tried to grab that once in a lifetime chance at true happiness only to fall short;

I have been blessed to have found the other half of my heart, the one my soul cries out to join my life to hers and the one that was made for me.

My heart has the heart where everyone is treated with the dignity, respect and care, people don't see what I see; the beauty from within.

Her beauty rivals Venus in its gentleness, sweetness and genuine; an angel blessed upon this earth to show humankind what life could be like if you believe in yourself and your dreams.

She is the epitome of the woman of my dreams, from my imagination to God's hand. The day she was placed in my life is a memory that replays in my head over and over again and every day after that is a treasure.

The memories we share together, sweetness, trueness and romance are in a special box in my heart and mind

The greatest treasure in this world is my heart's love given to an unworthy me. My heart lies with an angel and hers lies within me.

Once he was done reading; Austin folded the paper over and looked nervously at Ally, hoping that she got the fact that this poem written from the bottom of his heart and depicted his love for her. Ally was speechless for a few minutes, hands to her mouth so Austin had the feeling that she knew that the poem was for her and was feeling the same love towards him as he did towards her. He was bracing himself for soon having his favourite brunette in his arms when she finally spoke.

"Austin, that was beautiful. I always knew that you could be deep, sweet and romantic if it was the right girl. I mean how many times have I commented how sweet and romantic you are to me? A+ is in the cards for you I know it and I am so proud of you. The girl you wrote about is really lucky to have won the heart of such a sweetheart like you." Ally said she threw herself into his arms, giving Austin one of her legendary snuggle kind of hugs which made his brain go fuzzy that he almost didn't notice how sad Ally's voice turned when she talked about his poem being for another girl.

_Really Ally? Sweetheart I poured my heart out to you and you still didn't get that the poem was written for you. You may be my little smarty pants when it comes to school but when it comes to real life, you are so naive honey. What do I have to do for you to know how much I love you? Hmm maybe I should try the straightforward- put-my-heart-out-there way with heartfelt words and a romantic song. Good plan Austin, pat on the back._

4th Attempt

*Plink* *Plink* goes the pebbles on the window which slightly awakened the sleeping beauty all cozy in her lilac comforter but not enough for Ally to fully wake up. She just turned her head a little trying to decipher the sound that wake her up then put her head back on the pillow, too tired to get up and not wanting to leave her cozy little nest.

Then the specialized ring tone for Austin "Can't Do It Without You" rang out with made Ally's eyes pop open with a slight groan as she reached over to the bedside table for her phone. Her blurry eyes read the message: _Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. Prince Charming needs to talk to you. And before you ask; no it can't wait till morning._. "I must really love him. That or I am crazy." Ally groaned as she threw off her covers and shrugged on her housecoat.

She stepped back when she saw the rock star on her balcony with his guitar strapped to his back but she openned the doors when he noticed her staring at him and waved at her to come out." Austin Moon what on earth are you doing here? It is 10 pm." she started before Austin put up a hand to stop her from talking. He had a plan set out in his mind and not even her words could stop him from carrying out the plan.

As he readied himself to say the words he wanted to say, he prayed that 1) Ally got what he was trying to say and 2) that she was just as much in love with him. "Ally I have been trying to tell you something for some time now. But I haven't been successful but hopefully this song will help.

_Every day day day_  
_I fall for you a little more_  
_And every night night night_  
_I dream of you so beautiful_  
_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_  
_I see the sparks fly_  
_And every time you blush_  
_I feel those butterflies_  
_And baby how we feel_  
_Will always be in style_  
_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_  
_We are timeless_  
_We are timeless_  
_My heart will never ever change_  
_We are timeless_  
_We are timeless_  
_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_  
_We are timeless…_  
_We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah_  
_We are timeless_

_We can talk, talk, talk_  
_For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh_  
_And don't you know, oh, oh_  
_That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up_  
_No matter what you do I can't get enough_  
_And baby how I feel will always be in style_  
_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_  
_We are timeless..._  
_We are timeless..._  
_My heart will never ever change_  
_We are timeless..._  
_We are timeless..._  
_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_  
_We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky_  
_My love for you will always shine_  
_It's you and me eternally_  
_And there's no way to stop us_  
_'Cause we're timeless_  
_We're timeless_

_(This love)_  
_This love is never gonna fade_  
_We are timeless..._  
_We are timeless..._  
_My heart will never ever change_  
_We are timeless..._  
_We are timeless..._  
_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_  
_We are timeless..._  
_We are timeless..._

As Austin was singing, his eyes were so focused on Ally that he was surprised he didn't mess up his guitar playing or forgot the lyrics. Ally's eyes were filling with tears and her hands went to her heart; each word going from Austin's lips to Ally's heart. Being serenaded under the stars by the love of your life with a song he wrote for only you to express himself was beyond anything any romance movie could feature. She swear she fell even more in love with Austin at that particular moment but she was too happy to care. If she was dreaming, no one wake her up.

"Ally, I have been in love with you practically since the day we met. I just didn't know it cause it happened so fast that I didn't register that I was falling in love. It took Dez asking me to describe you that got my heart and mind to work together. There isn't anything that you say or do that doesn't make me fall even more in love with you even qualities that you believe are your weaknesses. All those qualities make up the young lady I love with all my heart. I hope you feel the same way cause you are also my best friend; I meant what I said when I said that our friendship is one of the most important things in my life."

Ally didn't even have to answer; her neighbour did it for him when she said: "Awwwww young love. To be that young and in love. Well don't just stand there girlie. The boy just confessed his love for you so kiss him already." _My parents did raise me to respect and listen to my elders. So why deny myself what I have been wanting to do for a year now? _Ally leapt into Austin's arms which only tightened around her instantly and in between kisses whispered: "I... love...you...too". _Hmm I guess 4 times the charm._


End file.
